Cosplay Café
by BlackHime13
Summary: Está basado en el oneshot con el mismo nombre de Haruka Minami, en versión KHR. / Los de la clase 2-A van a hacer un cosplay café y el castaño es el encargado de revisar los disfraces que van a utilizar. ¿Queréis saber que es lo que le pasa en ese almacén? / 1827 - Lemon


**La clase estaba en completo silencio. Estábamos yo y otra persona al frente de ella. Yo, que soy el menor de los dos, comencé a hablar, ya que mi compañero no es de los que hablan así que suspiré y procedí a contar lo que me tocaba.**

-Ehh…sobre el asunto del programa… para el festival cultural, que nuestra clase espera hacer…-hizo una pausa.- Los profesores dijeron que…con un toque de humor estaba bien… aunque con algunas condiciones… el salón 2-A han decidido hacer un "cosplay café de mujeres".-terminó de decir nerviosamente un castaño de ojos avellana y piel color miel, de nombre Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 **Todos en el salón gritaron excitados y emocionados ante la idea para el festival.**

 **Los miembros seleccionados para ayudar en la preparación del festival cultural se seleccionan, básicamente al alzar, por lo que no me había quedado de otra que acceder puesto que yo no pertenezco a ningún club y no tengo excusa válida para ello. Aunque lo que menos me gustaba era la persona con la que me había tocado trabajar.**

-Etto…Hibari-san, ¿está bien…para nosotros hacer…esto? ¿No tendríamos…que hacer algo más… que tenga más provecho?-preguntó algo cohibido a la persona a su lado.

-¿No está bien? Recibisteis el permiso. -respondió este. Era un moreno de ojos negro metálico, algo más alto que el castaño, de piel pálida y una expresión de indiferencia.

 **Bueno, no es que fuese tan malo pero me había tocado trabajar con nada más y nada menos que con el temible prefecto del comité disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya.**

-Pe…pero…yo disfrazado de mujer…-dijo algo sonrojado el menor de los dos.

-Hmp. Eso se ha decidido así que no hay discusión.-dijo el moreno como si nada.

-Aunque ellos están bastante emocionados.-volvió a decir al mirar a todo los herbívoros en frente suyo.

-S-sí…pero no estoy interesado en ello…además, será vergonzoso si Hibari-san me ve como…-dijo lo último en un leve susurro que el mayor no logró escuchar.

-¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo herbívoro? No logré escucharte.-dijo el mayor acercándose a la cara del castaño el cual se sonrojó levemente por la cercanía.

-No…no fue nada.-dijo desviando un poco la mirada.

"Ah…el rostro de Hibari-san está muy cerca…como pensé él es tan cool…" pensó el menor.

 **Cuando me dijeron que tenía que trabajar para el comité no me molestó particularmente. Era una oportunidad para hacer algo entretenido y así deshacerme de todo el estrés por toda la movida de casa. Cuando me dijeron también que mi pareja iba a ser Hibari-san me puse algo nervioso pero no pensé que tuviera mala suerte como dijeron algunos a mí alrededor.**

-…Pero para la ropa de chicas…la podemos pedir prestado al club de teatro de la escuela así que…-dijo desviando un poco el tema anterior.-…así que si tiene tiempo libre después de la escuela… podríamos… ir juntos a echarles un vistazo…a los disfraces.-dijo nerviosamente.

 **Por lo tanto estoy contento de poder hacer esto a su lado. Normalmente solo hablamos cuando los chicos se meten en problemas y él me dice enfadado que les controle, o simplemente cuando entramos a la escuela y llevo algo mal en el uniforme, o también cuando hago algo que no le gusta y me amenaza con "morderme hasta la muerte".**

-Claro, no es ningún problema.-dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

-¿D-de verdad? Bu-bueno nos vemos luego.-respondió el castaño sonrojado.

"¡Bien! Podré pasar tiempo a solas con Hibari-san!" se emocionó mentalmente.

-…entendido.-dijo el mayor mirándole suspicazmente, aunque el inocente castaño no se dio cuenta de ello.

"Debo tener más cuidado de no ser muy dame cuando esté con él. Hasta la clausura del festival cultural podré estar haciendo esto con Hibari-san así que tengo que dar mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacerle enfadar." pensó el menor.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ **Almacén de accesorios** ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

-Todos los vestuarios se ponen aquí, así que debería haber alguna cosa que os sea útil aquí.-dijo una morena de cabello corto.

-Bien. Muchas gracias.-dijo cohibido el menor.

-Toma. Esta es la llave del almacén. Cuando terminen cierran y la lleva a la sala de personal.-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba la llave al castaño.

-¿Eh?-dijo este mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-No quedan más actividades por hoy.-le aclaró la chica.- Bueno cuídense.-dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

"Eso quiere decir…que estaré…todo el tiempo… ¿completamente a solas con Hibari-san?" pensó sin dejar de mirar a la puerta por la que anteriormente había salido la joven y después la llave en su mano, así sucesivamente.

Pronto cayó en cuenta de que el moreno le estaba observando fijamente.

-Bu-bueno… ¿de qué tipo deberíamos probar, Hibari-san?-preguntó mientras se giraba a ver los disfraces.

-Me…me pregunto si está bien para un hombre vestir esto… es para bailarinas de ballet.-dijo el castaño con el traje en sus manos mientras lo observaba.

El mayor seguía observándole hasta que se acercó por detrás y juntando su cabeza al cuello del menor dijo.

-¿Hay algo malo en eso? Para empezar tiene más que ver con la talla que con el tipo de ropa… no importa si no puedes ponértelo.-dijo sinceramente el mayor.

-S-si…es verdad.-respondió el menor sonrojándose.

-Sawada. Pruébate estos.-dijo el moreno de repente.

-¿Pro-probármelos? ¿To-todos ellos?-preguntó este más que sonrojado.

-Sí. Tienes una talla estándar. Aunque seas algo más delgado y menor en altura, si te queda algo grande a los demás les quedará bien.-dijo con simpleza el mayor.

"Ves-vestirme de mujer delante de Hibari-san…eso es…demasiado…" pensó alterado.

-Pe-pero yo…-dijo muy avergonzado.

-No hay más remedio. Pruébate todos. Los que te queden a un lado y los que no en otro. No es conveniente perder mucho tiempo en esto.

-Mmm…es-eso…es verdad…está bien…-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

"Odio ser tímido…pero odio aún más el ser ignorado por Hibari-san." Pensó mientras empieza a desvestirse.

"He decidido dar lo mejor de mí como miembro del comité." Pensó otra vez ya con la camisa fuera.

-Bu-bueno…este está bien supongo…-dijo con el disfraz de cisne de ballet.

-Sawada.-dijo el mayor y ante la sorpresa para el castaño el moreno cogió la falda del traje y la levantó.

-Espe- ¡Hibari-san!-dijo este con un gran sonrojo sorprendido.

-… probablemente esto necesita un tanga. Se ve tu ropa interior.-dijo el mayor.

-Ah…

-Mmm…podríamos atar la cabeza de un cisne en la ingle.

-¿eh? Hmp. Jajajajajajajajaja…-se empieza a reír el castaño.- Nun-nunca pensé que diría eso Hibari-san.-dijo cuando su risa menguó limpiándose un par de lágrimas de los ojos a causa de la risa.

-Hmp. ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Cómo piensas que soy normalmente?-preguntó el moreno mientras apoyaba uno de sus brazos en las perchas detrás del castaño acorralándolo entre ellas y su cuerpo.

-…Ehh…

"Estoy en un problema… cuando pienso en Hibari-san…no puedo evitar pensar en…lo mucho que me gusta…" pensó mientras se ruborizaba de sobremanera.

-Etto… bueno yo…-no sabía muy bien que responder.

-¡Te-tengo que probarme el resto de disfraces!-gritó mientras se giraba. "Pero eso no se lo puedo decir…" volvió a pensar.

-Ya veo.-dijo el mayor alejándose sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

"Agh… estoy tan nervioso… Normalmente no hablo de nada con Hibari-san." Pensó mientras se ponía otro de los disfraces, esta vez el de sirvienta.

-Bueno…este me queda bien.-dijo avergonzado.

-Bien, úsalo. Pasa al siguiente.

-Etto… este también me está bien.-dijo con un traje de enfermera puesto.

-Úsalo. El siguiente.

-Mmm…es algo grande.-dijo con un traje de marinero.

"Aunque esto es vergonzoso… estoy muy feliz de poder pasar tiempo con Hibari-san al estar en el comité".

-Esto es un traje de sacerdotisa…-dijo mientras lo miraba. -Etto… Hibari-san… ¿cómo… cómo se ciñe la ropa interior de este?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza en un gesto adorable al parecer del mayor.

-¿Debería ponértelas yo?- preguntó el moreno con un deje pervertido en la voz que el menor no notó.

-¡Eh!-le miró sorprendido mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

"Esto no está bien…pero…no creo que vuelva a tener una oportunidad como esta…" pensó el dulce y lindo castaño.

-S-si…-dijo algo cohibido.

-Hmp. Tampoco sé muy bien cómo ponerlas.-dijo sinceramente mientras se acercaba al menor.- Tal vez el cordón se ate alrededor de la cadera.-dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la mencionada parte del cuerpo ajeno.

"Las…las manos de Hibari-san están… en mi cintura…" pensó avergonzado el castaño.

-¡Ah!-soltó un pequeño jadeo lo cual hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

"¿Q-qué clase…de sonidos estaba haciendo?" se reprendió mentalmente.

-¡Ah! Eh… lo-lo siento… creo que…debería haberlo hecho yo mismo.- dijo avergonzado mientras intentaba apartarse del mayor pero este afianzó su agarre en la cintura del castaño acercándolo a su cuerpo.

-¿Hi-Hibari-san?- preguntó confundido.

-Cuando me acerco a ti siempre te sonrojas… Me he preguntado antes por qué pero…-hizo una pausa.- ¿Es por que te gusto?- le preguntó al castaño al oído.

-Eh…esto…yo no…bueno es que… eso no es…- el castaño empezó a balbucear. Esa pregunta le había dejado en shock y no sabía exactamente qué debería responder hasta que su cerebro falló a causa de la cercanía del ojinegro.- Si… lo- lo siento…Hibari-san.-dijo sonrojado.

-Hmp. Porque tu personalidad es así… también me he fijado en ti.-dijo el moreno mientras empujaba al castaño hasta hacer que se apoyara en un mueble que tenía detrás, quedando levemente sentado en él.- Eres un herbívoro cobarde y torpe aunque... eso te hace ver lindo.-dijo mientras mordía y lamia una de sus orejas.

-La ropa de mujer te queda muy bien.-admitió sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.- Además de que te da un toque erótico.-le susurró eso al oído haciendo al otro sonrojar.

-Ah…-soltó un leve suspiro.

"Tanto tiempo sintiendo un amor no correspondido...El que Hibari-san me diga algo como eso es..." pensó el castaño.

-Hmp.-dijo con una sonrisa ladeada para luego juntar sus labios con los del castaño en un apasionado beso.

"¿Qué debo hacer?...Estoy tan feliz ahora mismo que no me lo puedo creer" volvió a pensar mientras se dejaba besar por el ojinegro.

El moreno comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los del menor que no sabía muy bien como corresponder. Sin preámbulos el ojinegro lamió los labios del castaño para luego morderle levemente el labio inferior al ojimiel para indicarle que quería que abriera la boca. El castaño entendió el mensaje y entreabrió los labios dejando escapar un leve jadeo.

El moreno no perdió el tiempo en meter su lengua en la cavidad bucal del ojimiel. Pasó la lengua por todo ese húmedo y caliente lugar. Memorizando cada rincón de la boca ajena y deleitándose con el dulce sabor.

Poco después encontró la lengua de su compañero y empezaron una ardua y sensual danza, enredándose entre ellas, chupándose una a la otra sin contemplación mientras los suaves jadeos y gemidos morían entre las dos bocas juntas.

Inevitablemente la necesidad de oxígeno hizo que se tuvieran que separar, quedándose mirando fijamente a los ojos ajenos.

El castaño estaba muy ruborizado y respiraba con gran dificultad, puesto que era su primer beso. En cambio el moreno no perdía ni una de las facciones del ojimiel, deleitándose con cada jadeo que escapaba de esa dulce boca, del sonrojo en sus doradas mejillas ahora levemente rosadas, de la mirada excitada que le dedicaba sin darse cuenta.

Esa imagen le hizo excitarse aún más de lo que ya estaba. Se acercó al castaño y volvió a besarle, aunque esta vez fue un beso casto. Después fue bajando por el mentón y el cuello del castaño dejando un rastro de saliva además de pequeñas marcas de besos. Ya en la clavícula le mordió levemente, encantado de escuchar los gemidos de esa dulce boquita, dejando una marca rojiza que se vería bastante al día siguiente. Mientras hacía esto con sus manos empezó a acariciar los pezones del menor.

-Hmp. Tus pezones se están endureciendo.-le dijo el moreno al castaño.

-Haaa...Nhg...-gimió en el momento en que el ojinegro empezó a lamerle el pecho.

-Hi-hibari-san...ahh...nhg,...A-alguien...podría...ve-nir...-dijo entrecortadamente el menor.

-Debemos meternos y cerrar con llave.-respondió este sin dejar de lamerle los pezones.

-Nh...Ahhh...

Una vez se separó del castaño le miró y quedó maravillado ante la imagen que le mostraba el menor. Las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca entreabierta, la respiración algo agitada por las sensaciones anteriormente recibidas y la ropa mal puesta. Tenía la camisa totalmente desabrochada dejando su dorada piel a la vista con esos botoncitos rosados totalmente duros y la erección que sobresalía del pantalón.

-Ahora estás sumamente erótico... No puedo parar.-dijo el moreno mientras le acariciaba superficialmente el miembro despierto del ojimiel.

-Haa...¡ah!...ngh...

-¿Debería hacer algo más sensual?- preguntó con la voz levemente ronca por la excitación.

-S-si...-respondió el menor en un leve susurro.

El moreno sonrió y empezó a acariciar la erección del menor. Fue bajando y subiendo su mano suave y lentamente, escuchando los jadeos del menor. Cuando el miembro fue soltando aquel líquido blanquecino fue bajando con su lengua, dejando un rastro de saliva mientras mordía levemente todo el abdomen perlado de sudor. Fue bajando hasta el ombligo donde metió la lengua y fue simulando embestidas, todo sin dejar de masajear el miembro del castaño. Cuando pensó que ya era conveniente volvió a bajar dándole un gran felación al ojimiel.

Metió todo el miembro de una sola vez y comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo levemente, escuchando con su lindo uke casi gritaba por las sensaciones placenteras y los escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

-Hib-Hibari-san...yo...no puedo...¡AAHHHH!- no pudo terminar la frase cuando ya se había corrido en la boca del mayor.

Este por su parte no dudó en beberse toda la esencia del castaño mientras este le miraba jadeando y avergonzado por lo que había visto. La visión del moreno que tenía delante era tan excitante que Tsuna no podía estar más sonrojado.

El mayor sonrió de lado y giró al castaño haciendo que este apoyara los codos en el mueble mientras le levantaba levemente las caderas, dándole una gran visión excitante.

Le bajó los pantalones y le mostró tres dedos al castaño. Este lo entendió y los metió en su boca, ensalivándolos lo mejor que podía, de una manera tan sensual que el ojinegro tuvo ganas de penetrarle ahí mismo pero, se controló ya que no quería hacerle daño al menor.

Comenzó metiendo uno de los dedos en esa estrecha y húmeda cavidad, notando la leve incomodidad en el rostro del menor. Fue moviéndolo en círculos para al cabo de un rato meter el segundo dedo. Ante esa intromisión el castaño jadeó de dolor mientras él movía los dedos en forma de tijeras para ir ensanchado tan estrecha y virginal entrada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el castaño se estaba acostumbrando metió el tercer dedo haciéndolo quejarse por el dolor. Tranquilamente movió los dedos dentro en forma de círculos para poco después simular leves embestidas.

El castaño al principio se sintió incómodo por la intromisión, con el segundo dedo sintió un leve dolor para luego sentir algo de placer pero con el tercer dedo realmente sintió un gran dolor. No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría cuando el mayor decidiera penetrarlo con su miembro.

-Nh...Ah...haaa...Hiba-ri...-san...-gimió el menor.

El moreno sacó los dedos del interior del castaño mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y los bajaba levemente. Se lamió los dedos mientras miraba al ojimiel con los ojos llenos de lujuria y pasión.

-Quiero entrar en ti... ¿está bien?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarle.

-Si...está bien...-respondió este en un leve susurro mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Relájate...Tsunayoshi.-dijo esto último en un susurro al oído del castaño haciéndolo estremecer al mismo tiempo que le embestía de una sola vez.

-¡Ahh! Haa...ngh...-casi gritó el menor.

-Ya...está todo dentro.-le dijo con la voz ronca al sentir la estrechez de esa cavidad apretar deliciosamente su miembro.

-Ahh...ngh...Hibari...-san...-gimió el castaño al sentir las leves y lentas embestidas que después de un momento comenzaban.

El moreno empezó a moverse levemente, sin prisa, para hacer que el castaño se acostumbrara a la sensación de tener su miembro dentro.

A los pocos minutos las embestidas fueron adquiriendo mayor velocidad hasta el punto de hacer al castaño gritar de placer.

-¡Aahhh! ¡Hibari-san! ¡Más! ¡Por favor, sigue!-gritaba el castaño sorprendiendo al mayor al ver el herbívoro sacaba una faceta más carnívora y sensual a la hora del sexo. Eso hizo que se excitara aún más y aumentara la velocidad de las embestidas.

-Como quieras... Tsunayoshi.-gimió roncamente sobre su oído.

-Ngh...¡Aahh!...Nghaaa...¡Hib-Hibari...-san!-siguió gritando el menor ante las salvajes arremetidas del mayor.

-Llámame Kyoya...Tsunayoshi...-gimió este sin dejar de arremeter con fuerza sobre el cuerpo debajo suyo. Estaba tan deliciosamente estrecho, lo cual indicaba que pronto el menor se vendría así que con una de sus manos empezó a masturbar el olvidado miembro del castaño.

-No...¡no más! Por favor...¡No hagas eso, Kyhoya!- gritó al sentir que pronto se vendría.

-Si...mmmhh...sigue gritando mi nombre...-gimió sin detenerse ni un ápice, al contrario, empezó a moverse aún más rápido, tanto su miembro en el trasero ajeno como su mano sobre su miembro.

-Kyoya...aahh...¡Kyoyaaammm...!...¡KYOYAAHHH!- gritó finalmente viniéndose manchando la mano del mayor. Este al sentir su miembro tan apretado por las paredes del menor terminó corriéndose en su interior con un par de estocadas más.

-Tsuna...-gimió al terminar.

Los dos se miraron mientras recuperaban las respiración por el reciente orgasmo. Se besaron lenta y cariñosamente, transmitiéndole al otro todo el amor que sentían.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ **Festival cultural** ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Al final... ser parte del comité se convirtió en una excusa para estar al lado de mi querido Hibari-san.**

-Una orden de café y una porción de pastel de fresa.-dijo uno de los camareros vestido de enfermera.

-Entendido.-gritó el castaño, este iba vestido con unas orejas de conejo, unos guantes con pelo, una pequeña camiseta blanca que le llegaba hasta por debajo del pecho, unos pequeños shorts con una esponjosa y pequeña cola en la parte de atrás y unas botas con pelaje que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

 **He intentado entender la manera de pensar de Hibari-san pero... aunque parece indiferente ante todo, es inesperadamente posesivo y celoso. Por eso no me sorprende que esté sentado en una mesa en la parte de la cocina vigilando que no pase nada.**

 **Se quejó diciendo que no quería que nadie me viera disfrazado y que por eso se quedaría pero... si el estaba dentro del aula de seguro nadie entraría por lo que tuve que convencerlo de que al menos estuviera dentro de la cocina.**

Sin más el castaño se acercó al moreno con una gran sonrisa, este le acercó por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

 _...FIN..._


End file.
